


Of unpleasent Days and new Relationships

by MoonyNights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Come Inflation, Domestic Asgore, F/F, Fingering, Furry, Gentle Sex, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, genderless reader, he makes for the cutest husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: In the moment you would have never guessed what all good things could come off such a awfull week. Looking back it was probably worth it. However indirect the results may be. / Genderless Reader





	1. Of mutual Enemies and and new Friends

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my native language and I have no beta.
> 
> I already have the entire story written out so will post weekly.
> 
> Background Undyne/Alphys no Asgore yet.

Scathingly you look at the happy couple a few tables over as they are spreading their gooey affection around. Even on the best of days you have little patience with those sickly sweet couples that make doe eyes at each other, completely disregarding the world around them. It makes you want to shout at them. But that's rude. And the girl cackling loudly at her partners cringe, borderline racist, jokes is all the rudeness the cafe you are in needs. Besides that it will not make you feel better. You know that from experience. Not when your anger comes from so many tiny things that have been piling up all week. And you promised your therapist. There is that too.

On Monday you woke up late to your coworker loudly knocking on your door. Apparently there was a power outage the night before, courtesy of your neighbor two doors down making a habit of plugging in too many electronic devises for the old power lines in the building to handle. As such your phone couldn´t charge and you ended up missing all three of your alarms. And of course being late meant getting stuck with all the worst shifts for the week and working overtime to half payment. A stern reminder to double down on finding a new job.

Tuesday wasn´t any better as your uncles new wife interrupted the very pleasant discussion you where having about the new car he was buying, not that you know anything about those you just love listening to his enthusiastic talking about it, to nag you about your lack of relationship, wasting your life and everything else from your hair to the way you do household chores. The resulting shouting match of course had your uncle cutting your talk short to deal with his disgruntled >better half< while ignoring your equally sour mood.

Wednesday was supposed to be better with you getting to pick up a couple new books. Of course it ended in disaster when you ran into an old classmate who had relentlessly bullied you for your small stature and the baby fat you never really got rid of even now. You wanted to get away from there as soon as possible, however your cutting the talk short so harshly didn´t sit well with his boyfriend who ended up making a scene. In the end you escaped into the cafe you work at getting roped into an extra shift to cover for a colleague who rather wanted to take a long break and smash faces with her newest conquest. At least you got payed for it.

Thursday ended up being entirely miserable and something you rather struck from your memory completely. The only irritatingly stubborn detail sticking persistently at the forefront of your mind being the borderline science experiment level cooking disaster that ended up all over you favorite outfit. Friday after that, a nightmare of it´s own kind with a slew of dissatisfied costumers coming to you to complain because your boss couldn´t be bothered to come and deal with the new hire messing up and slacking of. It was almost tame in comparison.

Of course now you were wasting your perfectly free Saturday afternoon waiting for a friend you weren´t even all that close with and forced to listen to the morons gleefully giggling at others expenses when ever you didn´t catch them smooching out of the corner of your eye. So you were not a happy at all. With a heavy frown you take a deep breath, check the time and wave the waiter over to order more coffee. If you have to be left waiting and stewing in your hatred for the world you will at least not be tired for the duration. Weekly caffeine limits be damned.

It is three cups of coffee later, the waiter is giving you increasingly pitying looks that you would love to wipe off of the smug bastards face. If she has time to judge she obviously isn´t doing a good enough job, given that the cafe is full of patrons bustling in to taste the new addition to the menu, fresh bakes muffins. One of which has been given to you with your last coffee. Probably in an attempt to cheer you up. It doesn´t but tearing off small bits until the thing is only crumbs does give you something to pour your agitation into besides trowing your cup at the wall to watch it shatter. Even if that would be hilarious. Certainly would shut up the screeching brats demanding the most expensive dish on the menu despite their weak willed parents trying to explain that they won´t like it.

Finally you can see your friend. Well your fiend and two strangers. Monsters as it becomes obvious as they get closer. You wipe the frown off your face leaving it blank. Monsters get enough hate as is, no need to make them think your anger at your friend is displeasure with their presence. Innerly you crow in petty victory at all the people telling you how abhorrently lacking your manners are. You can be perfectly pleasant if not forced to deal with morons and spiteful bigots, the two major categories that most people you meet in daily live seem to fall into. Tracking the groups progress towards you with blank eyes you wave over the waiter to pay.

Your friend gives you a huge smile, all perfect white teeth and fake bluster. She is very much putting on a show. And also wants to ask for something. “Hi~ darling! Been too long again.”, you give a non committing hum not bothering reminding her that that is very much by design, “So sorry I was late. But you see I got to talking with Alphys here and when she heard which movie we wanted to watch today she mentioned how she hadn´t seen it yet. And you know I just had to invite her along. Not a problem with you right?” As she talks one of her arms wraps tightly around the small yellow, lizard like monster you had seen pictures of before. Your friend would text with her even while hanging out with you.

Another frown wants to steal onto your face. All you want to do is say that, yes you do mind in fact. But that will start an argument about how ungrateful you are being. Your friend reminding you how she defended you against bullies. You would remind her that she was the queen bee and if she really wanted to stop the bullying she could have done it with a single word. Instead she saved the nerds just enough so that they actually felt compelled to be doing her homework as a favor, payback for her good deeds. It´s a long drawn out argument you have had before. Every time you are not capable of putting up with her anymore. It gives you a few quiet months until she calls you up again trying to smear you with her poison honey.

Gathering up your things you sigh. “Of course not.” You would rather do anything else then be a sort of double date distraction as your friend moves in on her crush. The shittiest week this month apparently now involved third wheeling with company. It leaves you with half a mind to let the quietly glowering fish woman beside you run interference as she pleases. Then again chances of it turning out awkward are higher then for hilarious. So you look the monster up and down before making small talk which is blocked by your companions one syllable answers. Once again you resist the urge to smash something.

If there is one thing you can be proud of it´s the fact that not once have you had the urge to do another person physical harm. Only objects feel the force of your anger. Somehow your limits are being tested now. The four of you are sitting in the slowly filling movie theater to watch a movie you have no interest in, in the first place with you in the middle of Undyne, the fish like lady as you learned from Alphys, who is surprisingly pleasant if borderline painfully shy, and your friend. Undyne is sending glares at you willfully ignorant friend as you moodily munch on the groups snacks. You got out of paying for your own chocolate by dropping it onto your friends pile and giving her a hard stare until she bought it for you. Small victories make live sweet. You snicker at the tought.

Silently you offer Undyne some of the licorice you napped from your friend. You don´t even like it but are feeling petty enough to take it anyway. Undyne angrily chews on it still glaring as the movie starts. Besides you your friend is quietly whispering with Alphys assuring that you can´t even follow the movies barely there plot. Half way through you end up turned towards Undyne watching her instead. She seems just as grumpy as you are feeling. Apparently just as pissed off at the change of plans. Even if part of it might be the seating arrangement. Throwing a look behind you to make sure the last two rows are still empty, which they are apart from two couples making out, and pull out your phone. Quickly you turn down the light and type out a message before tilting it towards Undyne.

_You wont mange to burn a hol inthe back of her head no matter how much you glre. Shes thick like tht._

Undyne glares balefully at you but takes the phone off of you and types her answer anyway.

**I cn mke hr uncumfotbl tho**

_Nah I trd tht. Didnt work out. Tell me about th plns you blew fr this?_

She watches you for a minute as you blankly watch the scream trying not to gag at the over the top love confession and subsequent smooching going on.

**We wantd t go outand celebrt our firs date anyversery.**

You frown lightly. Your friend might be a bitch but she doesn´t go after other peoples partners. Not even in revenge. It could only be that she didn´t know.

_Wanna go outsid n talk? Shes gonna back off onc Alphys realics your gone._

After giving you a look as if to gouge if you are lying, which you smile openly in reassurance at, before nodding.

Stepping outside the dark showroom you are momentarily blinded. When you can see again the two of you take up a corner with a good view of the door watching people milling about waiting for a different movie to start in the other room. You stretch and yawn. “So you and Alphys are dating hu? That´s neat. You make a really cute couple.” Undyne scratches the back of her neck a little awkwardly. “Thanks. Took us long enough to get it together.” You smile pleasantly. Undyne is actually very nice company. “Sounds like an adventure. Wanna share that story?” And so she does. Very enthusiastically and loudly.

The movie comes to an end without your notice as you share stories and Undyne shows you pictures of all her friends. Alphys featuring most prominently in a lot of them. Understandably so. When the doors to the showing room open you soon see a worried Alphys looking for you. Your disgruntled friend trailing a few steps behind. You poke Undyne and point her gaze in the right direction, borrowing her phone to coo at a picture of Toriel, as she introduced the Queen of monsters, being decorated with Christmas ornaments by the young human child Frisk that apparently saved all the monsters.

Alphys arrives at your corner instantly fussing over Undyne. You cut any nagging short however. “Sorry I wasn´t feeling well. Undyne was so nice to come with me and make sure I don´t pass out all alone.” With big wet eyes you look at her. She flusters and praises Undyne for helping you. Behind her your friend is looking uncomfortable. She must have caught on, or been told about, the relationship between the two monsters. Somehow seeing her like that puts you in a bright mood. The pleasant time spent with Undyne helps too.

You exchange numbers with Undyne before the small group disperses. Alphys and Undyne walking off together, to have that date, and your friend not feeling like pushing for that dinner she usually harps you about. What a nice turnaround for such an awful weak. It was definitely much better then what would have happened without your friend making her move that day. Smirking dirtily you make your way home.


	2. Of party Nights and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler to get us where we need to be for the finale.

Tiredly groaning you stretch yourself out over your bed. Beside you your phone rings loudly with the ominous tune you assigned for a select few contacts. As much humor as it is a warning not to pick up on good days. Or shit days. You really don´t ought to pick up ever really but can´t exactly get away with it given that a few of them you have to see regularly. Like your boss. Luckily this specific call you can ignore. And you have the patience to wait it out too. Throwing your pillow on top of your phone you stand up again to indulge in a nice long shower.

When you come back it is to your phone ringing with the tune you picked out specifically for Undyne. Hastily you jump at the device to answer. “Undyne!” Her signiture laugh greets you. “Human!!” A snort leaves you at that. She remembers your name perfectly well but has made a contest with herself of calling you as many things that aren´t your name as possible. She may repeat herself but she does manage not to slip up. You shake your head fondly. “What´s up oh glorious royal guard captain Undyne?” “Cool it pall. Save some of that for dinner.” You tilt your head. “Dinner?” “I mean .. if you wanted to.”, she sounds embarrassed, “It´s this big party the Queen is throwing for little Frisk after they got such good grades on the last exams. You don´t have to come of course but ..”

Smiling happily you cut Undyne off. “I´d like to come. If Queen Toriel and Frisk are fine with it?” “Oh yeah totally! Pick you up in 10!” With a look at the clock you stand up and turn on your music. Time to find some nice cloths in your messy pile of freshly washed stuff. You finally settle on an outfit you deem cute enough. Just a simple shirt with the logo of a band famous in your teens, just one of the shirts you stole a past romantic partner and never returned at the end of the relationship. With it you pair some plain shorts and flat shoes. Getting out the blow dryer you make short work of your hair. You don´t feel like bothering with actually styling it so leave it to settle in it´s natural waves and slip a few pins in to keep it out of your eyes at least.

Undyne picks you up shortly after you are done. The two of you making your way to the closest subway station. It takes a while to arrive at the house the Queen lives in. Probably the reason Undyne came by so early. As you make your way over Undyne goes over all of her friends with you again. Putting names to pictures and making sure you wouldn´t get lost. Apparently quite a few monsters would be there. You try your best to remember all of the information. Cramming was never your preferred method of learning. But no reason not to give it a shot. After all you count Undyne as a precious friend. One of the very few close friends you have.

When you two arrive the other guests seem to already be there. Undyne stays with you at first introducing you all around. Eventually however Alphys draws her attention away. You understand of course and try your best to mingle. In your pocket your phone chimes with yet another attempt of your most recent ex to talk things out. Or sling insults at you. It alternates and you ignore both equally. Certainly not the first time you took all the blame for breaking things off suddenly because it wasn´t working out. You don´t mind being the rude one anymore. At least by now you are aware of that glaring flaw and not ignoring it anymore. That therapist you pay way to much for called it a minor improvement.

Not actually knowing anyone gets to you after a while. Normally you would avoid these situations, much more partial to small dinners between fiends then such big parties, but Undyne was really happy to have you here and she is just dear enough to you not to want to disappoint her by leaving early and without warning. Over time you drift towards one of the quiet corners.You are joined there by a ghost with headphones. Idly you wonder if that would be the strangest thing you saw that evening. With them staring at you you tun your attention onto them.

“You know the band?”, you noticed their look being focused on the logo on your shirt. The ghost gives what passes for a nod. Nabstablook tells you about their music. They are nice and you enjoy yourself. Pleased that even if still shy they warmed up to you quite a bit over the coarse of the evening. Eventually Nabstablook has to leave. One after the other the number of guest dwindles until you are left with Undyne and her tight little group of friends.

Sneaking up on her is easy with her so distracted by Alphys. You startle her, making Alphys next to hear squeak. Undyne whirls around to you making moves on chasing you but is stopped by Frisk who tackles you with excited eagerness. It is then that you realize you didn´t even get to talk to them all evening. A shame really.

“Congrats little hero.” They eagerly bounce around you as they drag you over to Toriel. You exchange some pleasantry's with the her. Behind you Undyne and Alphys are talking. You turn to her. “I don´t need a babysitter Undyne. Go ahead.” Chuckling you shoo her to go. She thanks you brightly and promises to write when she gets back. Nodding you wave to her. Now left alone with people you really don´t have much of a connection to you quickly take your leave. After being coaxed into exchanging phone numbers with everyone still there. Even being supplied with that of Alphys by an energetic Papyrus.

When the door falls closed behind you, you stop to take a deep breath. A deep voice speaking up behind you has you startled. “Which direction are you going? Maybe I can drop you off.” Blinking surprised you tun around. King Asgore stands before you looking hesitant. You give the offer some thought. He is a stranger to you so going anywhere with him should strike warning bells. But he is also a close friend of Undyne and, judging by her stories, about as dangerous as a Teddy Bear. Even Queen Toriel strikes more fear then he does. You give a slow nod and tell him where your neighborhood is. He leads you to his car with a kind smile.

At first you stew in awkward silence until you remember a picture Undyne showed you of him in a beautifully blooming garden. So you ask about it. It gets him talking. And enthusiastically too. You always find yourself happiest listening to someone talk about their passion. Even if the topic goes over your head. After a while he turns it around on you. Asking about your life. Sighing you grouse about your parents distaste with you appointing so much time to your hobby of playing video games. He listens to you politely. You appreciate the gesture. “Thanks for driving me.” He just smiles and you allow yourself to ignore that he is going out of his way to see you home safely. Dissecting his motives would just keep you up all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I finaly got my stuff together and figured out what to best do with this character.


	3. Of late Mornings and new games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobably the shortest chapter so far. Also last one before we get into the actual smut part of the story.

A knock wakes you up early. Dragging yourself out of bed you barely remember to pull on a long sweater to cover yourself before opening the door. Asgores smile falters into an embarrassed look. “Oh. Did I forget about agreeing to meeting up?” Opening the door wider you let him in as you puzzle over that question. Surely you would have remembered to at least set an alarm if you agreed to breakfast with any of the monsters. Asgore shakes his head however. “No no. You didn´t forget anything. I uhm came by unannounced. I suppose I should have called.” You shake your head. “It´s fine.” A look at the clock shows you that it is indeed a very reasonable hour at which you could have been expected to be up. If you hadn´t played games all night again.

Asgore quickly makes you sit down at the table as he makes tea for you two. Even preparing some toast for you to eat. “I know my way around my own kitchen.” He doesn´t turn around when he says that he is happy to do this. You throw him a frown. While he always offers help when visiting you he has never actually just commandeered your kitchen like this. It has you wondering if it is the guilt of having woken you up. Happily you thank him as he sets down food and tea in front of you. Out of character it may be. But it´s not like you will turn down an opportunity of seeing his domestic side. You always find it quite adorable.

You spent a while catching up on each others lifes. It´s been some time since you got to spent any time together. After that night he drove you home you kept in touch. Easily becoming close. As close if not closer then you and Undyne. These two and Alphys are by far the monsters you spent the most time with. A pleasant smile settles on your face as you listen to Asgore talk about his newest addition to his beloved garden. In turn you tell him about the game you where playing into the wee hours of that morning. A new game that had just come out after years of development. Designed with an old cartoon vibe and amazing music score. Also already renown for being quite hard. “I enjoy the challenge. Not usually the type of game I play but it´s nice to mix it up every now and then.”

What is left of the morning soon dwindles into noon. A call from work calls you away into the hall for a moment. As you half listen to the information being given you catch a glimpse at Asgore from the corner of your eye. He is looking at your legs before quickly looking away. It occurs to you that the reason he sat you down and prepared the tea is the fact that you keep your tea on a high shelf and the sweater you are wearing would have ridden up had you reached for it. Always the gentlemen he had eliminated that possibility. You quickly finish the call jotting down some hasty notes in the block you keep next to your land line and return to the kitchen. Time to have some fun with the new information.

Instead of sitting back down you kneel in front of your cupboards, acting as if checking what you have that you could make for lunch while asking Asgore about it. Looking over your shoulder you see him snapping his gaze away as he stammers, trying for an answer. You make sure to wiggle your hips at him before turning around to face him, kneeling and looking up at him. He is still turned away but with how he stiffens you can tell he saw you from the corner of his eye. Laughing lightly you get up to lean on his back, your arms thrown around his neck. “You need only say if my only wearing a sweater makes you uncomfortable. I won´t be insulted.” Nuzzling into his neck a little bit you pull back waiting for him to spit it out. He doesn´t speak up so you retake your seat at the table asking him again if he wants to stay for lunch.

Asgore does indeed stay for lunch. And he even cooks it. After going shopping because you really don´t have anything there other then some cereal. You take the time to shower but decide against putting on proper cloths. Instead finding another big sweater. Idly you wonder where you got it from. When Asgore nearly drops the groceries seeing you, you remember. He forgot it at your place when the cool afternoon turned into a rather warm late evening. You had make plans to wash it and return it next chance you got. Well now you would be keeping it a little longer it seems.

As you begin pulling out the utensils for cooking Asgore recovers from the sight, sitting you down at the table again. You watch him as he wears the apron you didn´t know you still had and cooks for the two of you. Not for the first time you wonder how Toriel could let someone as sweet as Asgore go. Fiddle with your phone while he is busy you check messages and missed calls. Apparently Undyne send a picture of her and Alphys cuddling. Calling Asgore over you show it to him. He sends his regards through you. Passing the message along you are startled by the prompt response.

Usually Undyne takes a couple hours to answer if at Alphys. So you frown and pull up the chat raising and eyebrow at her asking if Asgore is at your place. You give her a scathing answer for asking something obvious. She demands proof you roll your eyes and tell her to ask him herself. Then you proceed to ignore any further texts from her as you catch up on what you missed. Lunch is spent quietly talking about your plans and obligations during the next week. You aren´t allowed to help with washing dishes either.

With lunch finished and the kitchen cleaned you move to your room, where you spent the time you PC takes to boot up collecting cloths from the floor and dumping them into one pile in a corner. Asgore has brought one of the kitchen chairs to sit beside you as you show him a couple of the games you play. He gives you a look as you sit down beside him. “If you come by unannounced you don´t get to complain about my room not being sparkling. Today would have been laundry day.”

Over the time you play Asgores arm ends up drape around you back as you slide more and more to the edge of your seat. Eventually you pause the game and just move to his lap. Much better then having him hovering half over you like he was. After some stunned hesitation you feel his arms wrap around you and his warmth blanketing your back. It´s actually quite nice. Like a big, breathing, fluffy blanket. In relaxed moments your hand finds it´s way down to tangle in his fur. It´s nice. Relaxed and comfortable. Something you could get used to.

Having failed the same boss for the 14th time in a row you lean back against Asgore stretching. It seems about time to switch games. Any more stupid deaths and you will throw the controller against the wall. It was too expensive for that. Closing the game you half turn around to look at your companion. “Alright?”, he asks you. “Yeah just need to play something else before I throw things.” You laugh lightly and snuggle back against him. “Wanna pick one you think sounds interesting?” And so he does. Landing on a dating sim of all things. You count your blessings that it is an innocent one.

For an hour you let Asgore make the choices as you enjoy the story of the game. It isn´t a terribly long one so you have enough time to easily play it through twice. Once with Asgore getting the friendship ending for his chosen character and once with your help getting him the true ending. He asks if you have any more of those games after. After some consideration you agree to show him. No harm in indulging him, you think. Maybe you can even get some more teasing in.


	4. Of pleasent Surprises and new Experiences.

Things are a bit awkward. You had completely forgotten about even having that particular game installed so the title didn´t even ring any waning bells. And after you had gone to such lengths to hide the rest of your furry art and games collection in a maze of folders after starting to hang out with the monsters, and especially Asgore. Maybe you should have at least considered the possibility that you forgot a game. So now you are left to sit there, still in Asgore´s lap, starring at the title screen. Filled with the furry dating partners for the game.

With a sigh you turn your head away from the screen and the shocked silence behind. You are just about to make excuses, a dare from a friend or maybe payment for a lost bet, when Asgore raises questions. It turns out that the term furry is very much new to him. You stutter haltingly through an explanation. He is so delighted with the idea he practically begs you to play through it. Embarrassment settled slightly at him not questioning you having the game installed, and thank the stars for that blessing, you try desperately to remember at least the basic story of the game and it´s rating.

After how this started out the sex scene doesn´t even really surprise you when it pops up. Even if story wise it does seem to come out of nowhere in the middle of an entirely different characters route. But as beautifully done as the art is, it is still majorly awkward. The fact that the musical score for the scene seems to contain moans just makes it worse. You wonder if you shouldn´t move back to your own chair and why exactly Asgore is even continuing to play. He had been so embarrassed already by just seeing some of your bare skin and suddenly the explicitly described, and pictured, sex isn´t a problem. It seems odd.

By the time you are halfway through the scene you make up your mind about moving away. Losing the excuse to not look at him is definitely going to be less tense. Hopefully. Asgore´s arm tightening around your waist puts a stop to that plan however. He pulls you flush against him, your butt pressed against his obvious arousal. A pleasant shiver races along your spine at his warmth all around you. With how friendly and calm he is it´s so easy to forget about just how much bigger then you he is. How much stronger.

The decision to arch into his touch is easy. After dreaming of this for so long you have no patience to play coy. No more censoring your dreams when recounting them to Alphys. Turning your head towards Asgore you nuzzle against him. Finding his hand and squeezing it. You have complacently forgotten about the game as it continues looping it´s music undeterred. A sudden ring from your phone startles you into stopping the leisurely grinding and untangling from your very much comfortable embrace. Disgruntled you stare at the offending devise. Asgore takes it and throws it into the drawer of your desk.

Amused you chuckle at his actions. The giggling ends abruptly as Asgore stands up, carrying you easily, and throws you onto the bed. You have to slap your hand over your mouth to stop the moan from escaping you. After closing your eyes for a second to recollect yourself you turn around to look at him. Asgore is standing at the foot of the bed, pulled up to full height and meeting your eyes fully. He truly looks like the King of monsters right there. Regal and wild. The look in his eyes has you shivering with delight as he takes you in. Your face must be flushed bright red and your hair tousled.

Unashamed he takes off his cloths. Greedily you take in every detail of his beautifully exotic form. Especially the very noticeable bulge in his pants. Asgore is just so big. All of him. And standing there as he is you know he is all yours. He has truly given up on Toriel. Otherwise he would not be here now. Wouldn´t be looking at you like this. The thought fills you with a powerful confidence. Smiling sweetly you turn to lay on your side and look at Asgore over your shoulder as you lift up the hem of the sweater, his sweater, to reveal a tattoo. A somewhat faded crown, from a drunken teenage night, touched up with fresh ink and a new design of vines and orchids accompanying it. An empty spot remaining for a coat of arms to fill it. You are almost to embarrassed by his shocked gaping to watch him.

Asgore takes a moment to take in the sight before settling beside you. Snuggling up to him you bury your hands in his soft fur along with your face. Lightly scratching at him. He has you wrapped in his arms, blanketing you in warmth as you intertwine your legs with each other. His sweater bunches up at your waist as he brings one large hand to fondle your hip where the tattoo rests. You can´t quite keep all the moans in but won´t be outdone and give as good as you get. Sliding both of your hands down you play with his length. Curious fingertips mapping every inch with slow exploring touches. Asgore nuzzles at the top of your head causing you to pull back just slightly and lean up for a kiss. It starts out awkward as you move to find the right angle for your so different bodys.

One leg thrown over his waist you grind into Asgore, bringing your hands up to hold him in the kiss just a moment longer. You want to take this slow. Have to really taking his size into account. So you explore each other. Figure out what works and what does not. What you each like and can´t stand. His head between your thighs, legs thrown over his shoulders and his tongue buried deep inside you definitely works. The way it laps at you with long, slippery broad strokes and twists against your insides has you seeing stars. His caring nature transfers seamlessly into the bedroom. Being gentle and oh so careful as he handles you. Impossibly his tongue presses deeper inside making you shiver and arch into it.

Huffing you push him away onto his back. You aren´t a blushing virgin and refuse to be treated as one. With a smirk you grip his length and start stroking it as you plop down your weight on his chest and belly. Ignoring the surprised gasp you put your own tongue to work. Licking and kissing all the way down his shaft and fondling his heavy balls. You are momentarily halted in lapping up his delicious precum by Asgore winding one arm around you and sitting up lightly so he can bury his tongue back inside you. Breathlessly you chuckle against his tip, opening your mouth wide to slide it in.

He is thick. Stretching your mouth wide open already as you firmly drag you tongue against him. After a moment to adjust you go another bit further down before pulling back and bobbing your head, hands messaging the rest. You know perfectly well that deepthroating him without some intense practice will be impossible but you are determined to go at least further then this. So every few bobs you pause to take more of him in. Already you are breathing heavy and leaking saliva all over his cock and your fingers. Asgore meanwhile is working hard on you, having added a finger to stretch you out more, his other hand resting on your tattoo.

You are forced to pinch him in warning as his probing at your sweet spot shakes loose a moan from you. His apologetic kiss is met with you pushing yourself to the limit, swallowing him down to where his tip tickles at your throat, squeezing your hands around him as you hold still for a moment before pulling off completely. Behind you you can feel the twitching of his nose as he deeply breaths in your scent. Smugly you push yourself up on your arms to look back at him. That wild look in Asgore´s eyes as they meet yours has you melting into a puddle even before he goes back to stretching you. Turning back to face in front of you you pick back up at stroking his delicious hard cock.

By the time he deems you ready you are a panting mess. Shivering and so so so close to that drop. He pulls back, you both halting for a moment to recover some. Finally you climb off of him, your movements inelegant from how weak your legs are right now. You lay down side by side, facing each other after getting rid of the sweater you are still wearing. With one of your arms around his neck and one of his arms around your waist you settle down. Your free hand holds yourself open as he guides his tip to rest against your opening. Throwing your leg over his you relax as he begins to push in. Starting out the pace is tortuously slow. Asgore stopping to ask if you are alright regularly. His concern for you is endearing enough to wring a sob from you. He must have seen your smile however because he barely even flinches.

When he is fully sheathed inside of you, you are curled into his chest gasping as you try and relax, becoming comfortable with the stretch. Despite all of the foreplay, his stretching you and taking your time it is a tight fit. After a while, when you feel ready for it, you try grinding your hips experimentally. Delicious pleasure sparks behind your eyes. Racing through your entire body. Above you loud groans echo the action. You start the pace out slow. Asgore still being gentle with you. The first time he fully pulls out and pushes back in still catches you off guard. You cum with a trembling gasp. Shaking and twitching through it. He holds you tight, waiting for you to calm.

The two of you only pick up moving again when you give your okay. Once he does move however you can feel how much straining it takes him to be as gentle as he is. The sudden rush of pure adoring love you feel has you cooing at Asgore. Telling him all the sweet things he deserves to hear. He pulls you impossibly closer, ever so slightly picking up the pace. The more you coax, praise and compliment the more he seems to let go. Coming ever closer to actually fucking you. He makes you come a second time, leaving you ever more sensitive. His grunting and groaning echoes in your pleasure.

Looking deep into his eyes you see as well as feel the exact moment he lets go and cums dragging you over the edge with him. Afterwards you hold each other close. You are too sensitive to separate yet. It also happens that Asgore came enough to leave your stomach ever so slightly rounded and pulling out will undo that. Never mind the mess it will make of your sheets. So you remain in bed a while longer. Basking in the afterglow and each others company. In the end you spent the entire weekend in the apartment. Barely leaving the bedroom except for snacks and to clean yourself up so you can make a mess of each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this I had no idea yet where I was taking this so it might be a bit all over the place. This is what happens when you don´t properly plan your stories kids!


End file.
